These blind truths
by ShalloGraves
Summary: Harry Potter cannot believe it! He is a wizard, his first year having come and gone in an amazing blaze of Quiditch and friends! But things are not as they seem, and soon Harry will find himself questioning his new found faith. But will he find himself, or will the dark creatures the light have been warning him about consume him? Creature!fic, Mates!, blood of the father rewrite
1. Zero

_**(AN: Hay guys! I'm so glad to be back with my revision of my story "Blood of the father". Now you all may notice some differences but trust me, the story is the same! I am so happy to be back, and I hope you all like this version. Now, please go on and read and lemme know what you think!)**_

The night had fallen when one young Harry Potter finally woke up, his head pounding and his eyes glued shut. It had been another long few hours of crying into his pillow, his only saving grace being that his uncle and Aunt had locked him in the room while they went out for the night.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked around for the source of his tears.

The little album laid on his floor, opened to the page that had caused him such sorrow. His mother, and father of course, laid in the glossy paper smiling up at him. They looked so happy, their eyes meeting each others before they looked at whoever was taking the picture. His mother had a carefree smile on her face, while his father had a loving look on his own. They were so in love.

He had ruined it. All of it.

See, Harry Potter wasn't the dunderhead Severus Snape had always claimed he was. He wasn't stupid. He was observant, and sneaky. He had known the moment he got to hogwarts everything was not as it seemed. The warnings, the third corridor, the stone. Even facing Voldemort felt…

Felt wrong.

As he burnt his professor to a crisp, he had felt an agony that reached deep inside of him and clawed its way up. It hurt, so bad, like fire and ice meeting for the first time. He hadn't passed out from magical exhaustion like the Nurse had told him (why hadn't he been sent to a real hospital? He had read up on Magical Exhaustion and it was no joke), he had passed out from the pain. Waking up in the hospital, with all those gifts, that had seemed so set up, even Dumbledore walking in at the moment he woke.

Harry couldn't help but feel as if he was being set up for everything.

Even Ron and Hermione.

Getting up, Harry stretched, his bones popping. For once, he didn't feel sick, didn't feel broken. His uncle hadnt touched him this summer yet, and he only had two weeks left before he could go back home, to his real home. His excitement was dulled however, by the ache he got when he thought of returning to the castle.

Almost as if…

Shaking his head, Harry pushed those thoughts away and went to his birds cage. She was out, again, having made a friend of an eagle owl that seemed to fly around here. His windows had been caged for the first month he had been home, before he had explained to Dudley why he should convince his parents to take them off.

He had gotten them on "Eye-sore" and "Neighbors". It was worse to be seen with the bars than to be seen with an owl as a pet.

That had been the weirdest thing yet, Dudley. He had gotten home from school and his cousin had completely changed. He had heard his aunt talking (more like gossiping) about how Dudley had started boxing, and how good he was. Of course his aunt had no idea her son was doing much more than that.

Over the time of his winter break, Dudley had found his love of the same gender, of males instead of Females. And with that, came Daniel, his first boyfriend. Daniel was a sweet boy, who was into the martial arts and could kick anyones arse if they needed it kicked. But the boy also hated bullies with a passion, hence Dudleys change of hearts.

When Daniel and Harry met for the first time, when harry was out back gardening, the older boy had gotten on his knees next to him and started to garden as well. Soon, Dudley had joined them, and what would have taken three hours, took only one. Of course, his Aunt had seen and screeched about how he had made his Duddykins do his work, and how useless he was.

"But Mrs. Dursley, I like gardening. I have a garden in my back yard that my mother uses for fresh herbs and vegatables. I just wanted to help, its my passion." Daniel had calmed his aunt down with that, the woman just as blind to Daniel's faults as she was to her sons.

Harry was sure that if Daniel had been a wizard and went to hogwarts he would have been in Slytherin with how smoothly he had lied. Even Dudley had called him out when his mother left, saying how he (daniel) hated gardening with a passion, even if he was good at it.

"I know what it's like being forced to do everything in a house, you should help him out more Dudley. And maybe sneak the kid a hamburger or something, he looks like a good stiff wind could knock him on his arse."

Dudley had changed for the better while Harry had been gone, but it didn't mean his aunt or uncle did. In fact, while the violence towards him had stopped, the words hadnt. Harry didn't even know his aunt or uncle knew some of the words they called him, if the pain would lessen over time.

It didn't.

Picking up his album from the floor, he placed it back in the floorboards, looking over when Hedwig hooted mournfully. Even his owl felt the loss of his parents, and she hadn't even been around. Walking to the cage, he ran his hand through her feathers, Hedwigs beak pecking at his hand lovingly.

Spending the next few hours reading his potions book from the last school year, the only book Dudley had been able to knick from the cupboard, he went through all the things he needed to work on. Cutting of course, he was sick of hearing snape snap at him about his abismal cutting skills. And of course, his timing. He often put in the ingrediants to soon or a tad to late.

He was almost to the third chapter when he heard the front door.

Dashing to put away the book, he laid down just in time to hear his aunt and uncle outside his door, his uncle unlocking the door. Eyes snapping shut, he pretended to be asleep.

"See I told you Vernon, the boy is asleep, no funny buisness to be had." His aunt sneered as she stared at Harry. They had come to check on him, well actually to make sure he wasn't misbehaving.

Door closing, Harry opened his eyes and sighed. For a second he considered risking taking his book back out but then pushed that idea out the window. He didn't want to know what his uncle would do if he found the book.

The eggs were cooking slow, the heat down as harry made sure not to burn the toast. It was hard, with his aunt hovering to make sure he didn't take a bite and his uncle announcing his hatred of fags. He could see Dudley gripping the edge of his seat, his cousin trying not to lose it. Harry almost felt pity for the bigger boy.

Almost.

"Here you go uncle." Harry told the mustached whale of a man as he set down the eggs and toast, bacon still sizzling on the side. Vernon mumbled something before waving the boy away, growling about work or something else.

Setting down tea, coffee and Dudleys smoothie, Harry scoffed down his toast and water before hurrying outside before his aunt could hit him with the spoon she had been eyeing. The day proved to be a hot one as he got to work, picking up the sheers and starting in.

It was almost two in the afternoon when he finally finished, putting away his tools and washing off the sweat with the water hose. He dried off outside, his clothes sticking to his skin as the sun dried them, his aunt out with her friends. Harry loved days like these, when the house was quiet.

Going about his chores proved to be a nice normality, picking up the clothes and starting them. Dudley's clothes were already all ready for him at his door, along with a bottle of water and two sandwiches. Scarfing the first one down, he saved the second in his room to be eaten later, placing it in the preservation tin that still had the charms on it from when Mrs. Weasley had sent him some of her fudge. The water was drained and clothes started, before he allowed himself a second.

By the time his aunt came home, he had finished and was starting in on dinner, roast with some nice potatoes, mashed of course. He made some dinner rolls to go along with it, Dudley coming in before leaving again with a rushed 'I'm going to daniels'. Harry didn't blame not wanting to spend the rest of the night with his uncle, since the mans speech about the sins of a gay man.

Dudley wasn't the only one who the speech bothered.

While harry didn't see himself as Gay, he knew he liked both girls and boys. He had caught himself with a small crush on Oliver Wood, and even on Flint after a match against slytherin. He had worried about being gay until he caught Oliver and Percy together after a match, snogging and going at it like rabbits. The wizarding world didn't seem to have a problem with it, seeing how something in their magic allowed for conception of the all important heir.

The day went smoothly.

Harry should have known something was up.

"BOY!" His uncle roared from the doorway, the alchol dripping from his voice. This wasn't the first time his uncle had come home from work drunk, but never made. Usually it was from a pint or two celebrating with a coworker but never mad. Harry knew something was wrong, so wrong when his uncle came into the room, his face purple.

Usually it took sometime to become that color.

The first punch wasn't exxpected but the second and third was. Every hit was like a bullet against his skin, harry curling up to protect his vital parts, his stomach and head. As he hit the ground, his uncle used his feet, the fat man to big to bend down without being winded.

"Job…. Lost… Contract…" Was all harry was able to make out from his uncles slurring. His aunt had come into the room rather quickly, the woman snarling about how he did it this time.

His uncle was really going to kill him.

The fists and kicks didn't stop, no matter how much harry wished they did. How much Harry cried and begged, the hits kept coming. It hurt, everything did.

And then it stopped.

Looking up, harry was barely able make out the blond hair, before he passed out, a woman calling his name.


	2. Bindings of fear

Coraline believed in fate, the type of fate that drew you to something. She believed the set points oftime where something had to happen, something had to be done. Take for example her mates.

Henry and Calem. They both hated each other, couldn't stand the sight of the other. Their hatred was deep rooted into their brains that when she came along( and subsequently the other), they fought like warriors forgeting that she was the warrior of the mateship. Fate had a funny sense of humor, pushing the three of them together with the one entity that changed them all.

Declan.

Declan with his deep blue eyes and freckles, red hair that never stayed put. His smile that calmed her, the voice that stopped henry and Calem from killing each other when they still went at it (even after fifteen bloody years; Coraline figured that boys never changed, even when they were men), the hands that healed.

The hands she needed right that very moment.

"Declan!" She screamed as she rushed through the door, the young boy limp in her arms. She hadn't been far from the Dursleys house when she smelt the blood, figuring she might as well find Henry a snack. The vampire had been grumpy lately with his self imposed fasting for the festival of blood ( a huge event for who's who of her undead mates kind). It had been his grumpiness that set Calem off, and she had enough of the bickering.

Damn boys.

Declan peaked his head from their bedroom, hair messier than normal with cloudy sleep filled eyes. The lines from the sheets were still pressed against his cheek, a blanket draped around his shoulders. If it hadn't been an emergency, Coraline might have jumped the little submissive, especially when she saw the two red bite marks on his shoulders.

Damn Henry. He knew that was her spot to mark.

"What happened?" Declan's voice was hard, his healer instinct kicking in as he pushed hands away from him. Hands that connected to one moody vampire, whose eyes were a dark crimson with blood lust. With a mumbled 'I'll be in here', Henry shut the door.

Coraline would have normally been worried to be around a hungry vampire with a bleeding body but she trust Henry. Not to mention he was over six hundred years old, he could handle the lust.

" He was being attacked. His name is Harry James Potter." Coraline felt her mate freeze, his hands having hovered over the boys unconcious form.

"Sweet bloody merlin… " Declan mumbled, his hands moving to the boys forehead. As they got close, he jerked as if shocked, the boys magic shocking him. Snorting, Declan just pushed his healing magic closer to the boys, the magic of a healer calming the boys wild one.

Declan didn't say anything as he worked, knitting the wounds back together with magic, his eyes every so often glowing blue. Knowing to leave her mate alone as he worked, she got up, walking to the door to their bedrooms. She would have gone in…

If not for the gut wrenching agony that filled her gut when she thought of leaving the boy.

A sound of pain released from her lips, making declan look up in alarm. The boy was stable, his magic soothed by him. Normally, Declan would have left it at that, let the wizards deal with their hero. But something had him looking, digging into the frame works of what made this boy so special.

He was always so curious.

And what he found scared him. Hearing his mate, he pulled his magic away as quickly as he could without hurting the boy, sending a soothing spell of deep sleep to him. That would help him continue to heal, getting up and hurrying to his now gasping mate. She was leaning against the doorway, her hand burried against her stomach.

"He's not human." They both parroted, looking at each other before at the boy.

"His creature magic has been blocked, under wards of familiar and foreign magic. The familiar is normal…" Declan started, Coraline finishing for him as they bounced off each other.

" Foreign is not. Were you able to feel what type? If he is one of the fallen, then foreign would be the elders…" Declan shook his head, the magic hadn't felt cold like the fallens did.

" Didn't make me want to curl up into a ball and shiver. No his magic is… Dark. But not dark at the same time. He had signs of prolonged abuse, which has started to crack the binding." Declan looked at the boy as he helped his mate closer to him. Immediately within four feet of the child, Coralines color improved, the pain easing out of her.

"His creature is calling yours…" Declan ran his hands through her hair, tensing when she nodded. That narrowed down the list considerably to the type of creature the boy was. Coraline was a Veela, a gaurdian in her mateship and the role of the second alpha.

"Veela's are only called by Veela born or Veela mated. Whoever this boy is, he is obviously not Veela born, the muggles would have never been able to touch him." Coraline reached out, her own magic pulled closer to his. It was like a child clinging to its mother, how his magic clinged to her own. With the cracks in the binding, Harrys creatures magic was experiencing the world for the first time.

"Your not looking at this the right way.." Declan looked to the doorway, Henry dressed in his lazy clothes, even if his hair was perfect. Coraline looked back as well, eyeing the vampire as he got closer. "I have fed, and the wounds are of no interest to me now. "

"Good."

"So how are we not looking at this the right way?" Vampires always were able to tell the type of creature another being was (a defense mechnaism ). It sometimes pissed Declan off when he found a species of magi that Declan himself had been looking for.

"His magic isn't calling to your creature. It's calling to your mother bindings, it recognizes you as one of our carriers. If this is Harry potter, and if he has been in fact abused, and bound…" Henry smiled when Declan whistled, looking at the boy.

A creature, no matter the type, needed familiar magic to grow. Sometimes, there was loop holes, especially if familiar magic was not available. Bindings of true faith could be made, but those were not a crude as the ones declan found. They did not come from faith but fear and hatred.

It made declan sick.

" Then his creature is making a familiar mateship." They weren't unheard of, it being the only sound way of helping a creature with no familiar bonds to grow. They were replacements to the parent bonds, and usually were made of a preexisting mateship.

"Which explains the pain. But not the creature, Henry." Declan snapped, his eyes narrowing as a gleeful look crossed Henrys face.

"Binds are broken at seven years old, Declan. By the creature or by the maker of the bonds. Whoever made those bindings either was extremely cruel or was afraid of what Mr. Potter is capable of. And we only know of two creatures who inact that type of fear.." Henry didn't get to finish, Declan lighting up and snapping his fingers.

"Nivah. He's a nivah. Nivah can't survive without familiar magic, so bindings are usually placed on them, but they have to placed by a familiar magic. " Declans face sqrunched up and he made a small trill of sadness.

"Someone came and replaced the bonds when they broke. To do that to a child…Call Calem now Henry. I want who did this to this boy found." Coraline wrapped an arm around Declan as he reached out to the boy, triling softly.

A childs bond, it was supposed to be a celebration. When a child of any creature showed magic, they bound it to help the wizard magic to grow. If not then they were trained in the magic of their creature, and usually the wizarding magic wouldn't be as strong. Like in Coraline and Henry, who had never had a bond of that nature.

But Nivah's were so much different. They thrived on familiar magic, and their bonds were always so soaked in it that the creature could thrive while being bound, making the seven year old mark easier. Usually, at seven, child regressed to the age of the binding , which was usually three or four, but it was easy to fix. The child would be retaught everything, at a fast pace.

If one had a potions master it was much faster, a day or two instead of weeks. But most creatures werent friendly with the Wizarding world, which made the potion route hard.

Nivahs magic had to be bound, it was to wild to unpredictable. It lashed out dangerously and killed most who dare upset the creature. So in order to save face, Nivahs were bound at two or one years old, by the parents or siblings of the child. It was a grand celebration, with fun and cake. The binding date was like a second birthday. And it would be until they were seven and the magic of the binds was broken.

Nivah, because of the magic of a familiar and how they grew, didn't regress, infact they became smarter. They noticed things more, became more and more even tempered. The dark elves were gentle and kind creatures, nivah (which was born from fae and elvish) were no different.

But if a child's parents died before the binding date, a new bind of true faith could be made. It was usually done by a god parent or a relative, so the familiar magic was still present but never as strong. The child usually never made it to the seventh birthday, usually they broke the binds much earlier.

Harry showed signs of the ritual to bind him being started but never finished. In fact, it looked as if it had been attacked, torn to shreds by something. And some sickening being had made him bear with a broken bond for six years before the day of his seventh birthday, before placing the binding of fear and hatred on his soul.

"This child probably has never had a restful night in his life." Declan whispered, as his hand carded through harrys hair. The binding of fear always made things hard, Declan knew from his own work with people who had them done. It was mostly adults, who had come in with the bindings from some stupid fued. Bindings of fear was torture, of the most cruel kind.

"I should take them off, at least maybe he will have a chance." Bindings of hate was what scared him, it..

It tore the creature apart, it was the punishment of the most cruel and ugly kind. It was like the dementors kiss, to have to live with a broken creature. They had caught it in time, his mateship bonds wouldn't be affected. If they had been a year later, then Declan wouldn't be able to do anything.

It would be human to kill Harry then. If they had been late.

"Not now. His wounds are still to fresh. And you need rest before you do a ritual like that." coraline put her foot down, Henry making a small noise of agreement. They wouldn't have Declan in danger, even if it pissed the small fae off.

"Not a child.." He mumbled, his hand pausing in his carding before restarting when the boy shifted in his sleep.

"We know your not a child my love. But this boy is, and you know that if you were to try, so soon after healing him.." Declan snapped and growled at his mates.

"I know healer law, do not preach to me. I… Its cruel. To leave him even for a night more with these fucking binds. If I cannot do it then call the submissive from the Malfoy mateship, she has an exceptional healing ability and I would trust her to heal him with my life." He knew Narcrissa malfoy, she was a kind woman who took no bullshit from her three strong headed mates.

"It's almost midnight love…" Henry winced when he realized he said the wrong thing.

You never piss off your mate, especially if they are Fae born.

Declan puffed up, his eyes turning black as he growled. Showing surprising gentleness when pissed off, he moved Harrys head from his lap to Coralines, stroking the boys cheek lovingly with a small trill. When he looked back up, Henry had bolted, knowing to get far far away.

With another growl, Declan bolted after his mate, his body shifting as he ran. Coraline watched amused as her mate tore Henry apart, a limb or two having been severed before Declan calmed down.

Setting back down, Declan moved the boys head back into his lap before growling warning.

"Call the damn Malfoy woman."


	3. Information chapter

(This chapter can be skipped! But I wouldn't suggest it. This entire chapter is on the different creatures you'll see and the bindings. And also mateships. Basically everything that might confuse you is explained)

Mateships: There are four different types of mateships, the first being the most common. Familiar, the second being Soul, the third being warrior, and the fourth being the most rare, death.

Familiar: This is family, parents, siblings, relatives, godparents. Sometimes a familiar mateship can be chosen, but that is on the rare case that either the orignal familiar mateship is dead or abusive. A familiar mateship, like a soul one, is instant and can be painful during the first stages. Stage one: the binding, which usually forms at touch. Stage two: protection, the familiar creature involved will become protective over the center point of the bond. Stage three: Ritual to seal the bond, or in the case of Harry, magical sealing.

Soul: This is the soulmate mateship. There are nine different roles that can be filled in a mateship, and depending on the creature and power of said creature, it varies on what is filled and how many involved. First is the submissive (Harry, Declan, Narcrissa), then comes the alpha (Calem, Lucius), from there it's a protector or gaurdian ( Snape, Coraline). Usually, that is where a mateship would end but there are other bonds that can form, including secondary bonds. Scholar is considered to be a secondary gaurdian (Henry), Beta is only used when the submissive cannot for some reason have children and is never truly attached to a mateship, if need be there can be a warrior (Axel in the Malfoy mateship) who deals with all fights are issued. Healers are the seventh, the eighth being the second warrior. The ninth is rarely used and is considered to be an oddity, it being the binder. The binder is in charge with making sure the binds that tie the different factions of the bond hold strong and to replace the healer if need be.

Warrior: Is a mateship belonging to the warriors of different mateships. They sign in blood to uphold their bond, and to protect their mates and their fellow warriors. This is usually issued by the alpha of the mateship.

A death bond is the rarest and the most dangerous. A bond of death is made when the submissive of a soul mateship is threatened with death. A warrior will bind themselves, so if the submissive is attacked, any damage done will revert to them, making death impossible when killing a submissive, which is considered the worst crime out there as the whole mateship will fall apart without them.

Soul mateships can shift at anytime, an alpha can easily become a warrior or a beta, but a submissive will never become more than that.

Creatures:

Nivah: Nivah are a mixture of Fae and Elvish blood, usually dark elves but wood and winter can give blood as well. It is never from a copulation of the two races but a ritual of blood magic with was conducted several generations before hand. The magic takes up two six generations to build up, but Nivahs are always strong. They are even tempered and very intelligent, working off of fae knowledge which is given to them on the day of adulthood (Twelve for both Fae and elvish). Nivah have generally dark coloring, even wood and winter blooded, with jewel colored eyes (harrys emerald eyes). Winter Nivah have fairer skin and are the rarest to be born while wood have darker skin and dark have light skin with sharper features. (Harry is a winter nivah). The nivah are usually submissive, but on the rare occasion can be dominate (Alpha).

Veela: Veelas are creatures of harpy decent. When angered, they have talons and beaks, controlling fire elements with ease. A female veela has an alure to attract possible mates, while a male veela has an extra sense of perception that warns them when they are in danger. It is considerable harder for a female veela to find a mate, as the extra perception of a male lets them know immediately when they are in the presence of their mate. (If they have reached the age of majority which is twelve)

Fae: Fae are much like Elves, except they are healers and scholars. Fae rarely are submissive, rather they are healers and betas. The exception are the royal elves who are almost always submissive. Fae have lighter coloring with jewel colored eyes(Declans blue eyes).

'

Werewolves verses Lycan: Lycans can shift on demand while werewolves are subjected to the moon. Werewolves are born from a bite while Lycans are either chosen through ritual or are born. Lycan's have a tendacy to be gruff and to the point, but they are loyal to their mateship. Werewolves cannot have a true mateship.

Dragimi: Dragon born warriors who are usually Alphas or warriors. They are brash and loud, can breath fire and turn into a dragon when extremely distressed. They can give the gift of the transformation to their submissive. Dragimi must have a submissive, and usually have large mateships.

Draconi: The female version of the Dragiimi.

Binding:

There are ten known bindings but only five are important at this time.

Familiar bond: This bond is put in place by the family of the child in order for the wizarding magic in said child will thrive instead of being pushed back. Nivah and Fae children are the ones who mainly require this, as their magic is very aggressive and will attack the wizarding magic in them as it grows.

Death Bond: Look at Death mateship.

Hate bond: This is a bond mainly used in blood feuds or as a punishment. This bond tears at the creature magic, usually killing the creature side in the process. To use this is considered as torture, as the hate bond causes horrible nightmares and will usually lead to death and or insanity.

Fear bond: A fear bond is made when someone binds the magic of a creature in fear of their safety. It is commonly used on criminals. This bond can cause insanity and aggressiveness.

Mother bond: This bond is made when a child's creature finds a replacement magic for their mothers magic. It is used in cases of extreme distress which causes the bindings that are attached to the childs magic to break.

Will add another chapter with more information as it is needed.

(Ps. Harry is a submissive.)


	4. Healing scars

Pain. Agony running through every vein of his body, like his bones melted away and turned his veins into acid.

That was what Theo Nott could describe the cruciatus curse as. He had enough times to know the sting of the curse hitting his body, the complete and utter lack of control it brought. How the pain never ended, even when unconsciousness met him. He could tell you about the way his body twitched for days later, that sometimes the after shocks were worse than the actual curse.

This time, it was worse. He had never been held under the curse for so long, but then again, he'd never seen his father so angry. He had presented human, even theo had known he wouldn't but he couldn't tell his father that. His mother was a Draconi, he knew at best he would be a halfling, maybe even get lucky and be considered a dragimi.

Then the council would be able to take him away, like he wished every night they would.

But he would never be that lucky, because he didn't even know what he was. When his father had tested his blood with the potion the man had brewed himself, his face had gone a interesting shade of white. Normally, theo would have had the foresight to run, far far away, but instead he had stood there and tried to get a glance at the potion, praying to see the black and silver flecks.

He was met with a crucio.

Theo had never been locked in his room before, he'd always been aloud to roam around the house, so long as he stayed far away from his father and his new family. The Nott head had gotten a new wife the moment his old died, theos mother having died in child birth of the second child. Unlike theos birth, anthony Nott had demanded to be in the room, and had seen his wifes creature before she took her last breath.

The pureblooded man had been disgusted.

The sound of the door made theo flinch, wondering who exactly could be coming. The house elves just popped in and out of the room, and his father had been in once a week earlier. He hadn't seen hide or hair of his father since then, and he knew he wouldn't.

'I should have drowned you the moment you were born. I knew something was off about you.' His father had snarled at him, when theodore finally woke up.

"Theo.. Love are you in here?"

Mrs. Malfoy.. Theodore felt his body relax, a small whimper escaping him. He could smell the smell of honey and jasmine tea, the air filling with it as he took small shaky breaths in. The door opened farther, the veela woman sticking her head into the doorway.

"Oh child… Severus! I found him!" She yelled, Theo covering his ears with his hands. He had become used to the silence of the room, and her voice was an echo in his brain. Why did she have to be so damn loud?

Severus snape was a cold man, but he could have cried in relief when he saw the child curled up on the house elves bed. Loopy had broken her vow to her master, having come to inform the malfoys that her young master was dying, that his heart could not bare the stress of another cruciatus. Severus had known the Nott head was partial to using the curse, but never on his own flesh and blood.

Thank the gods that Narcrissa had killed them man when they came through the floo. Lucius would have done worse.

"Young master barely breathing, Master Seevus. " Loopy was dressed in the malfoy colors, Lucius having pulled his rank with the high court to get the young elf appointed to him.

Severus pushed his way into the room, followed closely by his mates, Lucius eyes widening as he saw his sons friend. He had never seen such cruelty, even the death eaters had usually killed their victims, not left them to deal with the slow death the crucio brought. Watching his mates work, Lucius went to work, finding the Nott family will.

"Old fool never changed it." Lucius mumbled, using his magic to activate the copy left in gringotts that connected to the copy in his hands. He knew the Goblins would be fair, and would never tell who activated the will. They had learned that mistake ten years before, with Regulus black and Dumbledore.

As Lucius worked to maintain the boys future, Severus worked to save his life. First came the spells, ones to relax the tense boy up and make the pain go away. Immediately Theodore seemed to brighten, trying to sit up only to be pushed back down.

"Do not move child. The spells help with pain, but not with the damage." That was what the potions were for, one after another coaxed down the young Notts throat. Narcrissa watched with bated breath as the boy seemed to get more and more color to his skin.

Soon, the last potion, a sleeping draught, was poured almost lovingly down the boys throat, sending the tormented child to sleep. Gathering the newly healed child up into his arms, Severus made his way to the floo, giving his alpha a curt nod.

When they got back it was chaos.

"Kinley has been told to get Mistress Narcrissa! Mistresss Narcrissa needed by Master!" Severus knew the elf, a small pale thing with long arms and dark burgundy pillow case. Seeing one of the masters of the Malfoy house, Kinley pushed past the house elf trying to stop her as she wobbled over.

Kinley was pregnant with twins, if Severus recalled.

"Master Declan be needings healer Narcrissa! Kinley being tolds to bring her back as soon as possible and with healings potions! " The elf bobbed its head up and down as she spoke, the floo activating behind severus as his wife walked through.

"Elf is for you, flower. You deal with it." Severus groused, pushing past the group of three elves to the healing room they set up for the young Nott. Severus had expected some need for healing but not this amount. As he worked on helping the young boy, he trained his ear to listen for anything out of place.

What he found was his wife walking in as if Dumbledore had come into their house and done a jig, the fury on her face making him pause. His wife was usually a calm and collected woman, she had to be dealing with Lucius and their son. Her fingers clawed into talons, she mumbled to herself as she stormed into the cabinet they kept their ritual ingredients in.

"Love?"

"I need you to call the Nivah council, tell them to send a healing squad along with three watchers. Also, have Dobby make up the north hall for guests." Severus nodded, knowing his mate well enough to let her finish. " Also… I need you to report to the council of a premature awakening. Its only by a week or so but.." She stopped, running her hand down her face.

"my love what has happened?" Severus sent his magic to put the work he was doing on statis, walking over to his shaking wife. He had only seen her like this twice, once when their lord died, and the other when their child was taken from them.

"Someone has bound a child in those awful bounds, Severus. He's lived with them for over five years…" She turned to throw her arms around his neck, burying her head into his chest. Every sob made his heart hurt.

Narcrissa cried for what seemed forever, remembering their own child who had been bound unwillingly. They had been at diagon alley, when Fredrick had gone missing. It had only been for an hour but when the boy had come back he was different. They had tested him for all manner of spells or curses but they hadn't thought of looking for a binding.

He died when he turned eight years old, his magic turning against their beautiful baby boy.

Pulling away, Narcrissa gathered her things, silent as Severus watched her. She didn't say anything as she left, but Severus knew by the set of her face that the gods should help who harmed the child.

Whoever this child was..

Harry wondered if this was what heaven was like..

The field of grey were everlasting, pressing as far as his eyes could see, green hidden underneath the grey flowers. The sky was beautiful, an array of gold's and oranges, clouds no where to be seen. He'd only seen such a sky on the telly, or in the travel magazines his aunt got. He'd never seen a world like this.

The smell of lavender pressed against his nose, itching it with the strong smell of it. He could almost remember smelling the smell before, a long time ago, buried in the warmth of his blanket. His blanket he had been laid in when the Dursley found him at their doorstep smelled like Lavender, but the smell had faded so much that harry had to bury his nose so far into the fabric to really catch a hint of it.

But this was different, it was so strong, as if pressed directly underneath his nose.

Watching as the sun set, harry wiggled his toes in the cold water of the stream he sat by, marveling at how real this felt.

'Can't be a dream. ' Harry mused, hand reaching out to try and swat at the butterfly high above his head.

He missed, hand coming up again to try again when a hand out of nowhere came and caught his own.

"You shouldn't do that." The voice belonging to the hand didn't fit the hands owner, it was to deep, to gruff for the face belonging to the hand. Grey eyes, almost as grey as the flowers in the field, reflected into harrys eyes, a small smile on the beautiful mans face.

Harry had never felt so.. So different when looking at a person.

" It's just a butterfly." He found himself saying, a delighted laugh shocking him as he watched the stranger chuckle as if he had said something profoundly funny.

"It is not just a butterfly, Harry. Nothing is every just as it seems." The man sat next to him, his long legs passing Harry's short ones. As harry grasped for something to say, he stared at the man, until finally he looked back over at him.

"Its rude to stare. " He told him politely, the younger boy flushing as he looked away. He hadn't meant to stare, but this man was.. He was so beautiful.

It wasn't the type of beautiful that normal people liked. The man had a scar, running the length of his jaw and up to his forehead, as if he had been slashed with a knife. His lip stilted as well, a newer scar still healing. To others, this man was ugly, disgusting.

He could almost hear his aunt screeching about it, maybe hearing his uncle saying how the man should wear a mask.

Harry thought it gave his rather young looking face character.

Finding himself staring again, Harry didn't notice when the man looked back, staring back into the younger's face. It wasn't until that delighted laugh came up again that it shocked harry out of it, looking away in shame.

"It's okay, little one. I do not find your staring offensive." Harry couldn't help the surprise that shot across his face. He had been worrying that he had been offending the scarred man, and this man had read his mind.

"I find myself unable to look away as well… " reaching out, the man moved his hair out from in front his eyes, a small sound escaping his lips as pleasure shot through him. The mans touch was like having chocolate for the first time, riding a broom, it was like the first time he saw the common rooms, made his first friend.

A small moan filled the silence, followed by the mans laugh.

"I know, it feels good. " This man kept running his hands through his hair, a small smile gracing his face. Shadows danced in front of them, the darkness of night reaching their little meadow. Looking away from the man and to the moon, which had moved surprisingly fast, he stared at the ominous glow it gave off.

They sat in silence, watching the moon as it moved across the sky, Harry wishing the moment would not end. But the feeling that it would nagged at the back of his mind. He had to wake up…

But why did he? His parents were dead, his friends barely knew him. They would move on, ron would move on. Hermione barely even seemed to like him anyway, he always got the vibe that she just coped with ron and him. He was sure maybe Hagrid would miss him, but nobody else. Dumbledore gave him a weird vibe, weirder than Hermione did.

He wanted to stay here, with this man.

Closing his eyes, Harry felt the need to sleep push its way into the forefront of his mind. With a small gasp, the man moved him so his head was laying in his lap, carding his hands through his hair. He was so close to sleep when he knew.

If he fell asleep, this man would not be here when he woke up. Trying to get up, he let out an odd sound, a small trill, as the man held him down.

"No no Harry… I know. I wish we could stay like this, but do not worry. I will be here," he touched Harry's chest and the warmth of the man seemed to seep a little deeper. " Until we see each other again. Find the others Harry. You'll know. "

With those words, the man pressed his hand to harrys head and he knew no more.

Narcrissa gasped as the young boy opened his eyes, staring into the glowing orbs of the young Nivah.

 ** _(Hey guys, thats the end of this chapter. favorite, Follow, review, I eat flames._**

 ** _Character! Inspire!_**

 ** _Coraline :Ronda Rousey_**

 ** _Declan: Jake Abel_**

 ** _Henry: Kevin Mckidd_**

 ** _Calem: kevin Durand_**

 ** _Mystery man: Charlie hunman))_**


	5. Torture

(Sorry guys, this chapter will not be very long. And might be a bit confusing as it jumps time a bit, by a week. Basically, Harry woke up and they explained what happened and what he is. He is now on bed rest, but there will be a chapter (or well flashbacks) to when he is told)

They starved him.

Declan had known, from the abuse he had healed, that these people were animals. They were low, so low to do what they had done to a boy. One who had no one. It was why he had demanded to be aloud to go with his mates, and the malfoy mates, to see the justice being served to the monsters.

He had been angry. But this, what he felt as he looked down at the whale of a man and his wife, was so much more than anger.

It was fury. Furious for what they had done to the sweet boy who had been staying with them for the past week. When harry had woken up, he had been shy, withdrawn. He rarely ate, and when he did he looked as if he was sick, like the food he had eaten had tasted foul.

Declan had assumed it was because he was getting so close to his awakening that the food tasted off, he knew nivah ate differently, raw things and fruit. But he'd never seen the reactions they pulled from the boy before, the wrinkled nose and gagging. Most Nivah could stomach normal food, but usually just ate it quickly and made a face.

"They starved him." Henry echoed as he looked at the dursleys, his eyes filled with more hatred than Declan had ever seen reflected in them. He'd never seen him look so close to losing his cool, to giving into the monsterous side of himself and ripping these people apart.

"They did." Lucius hadnt been around the boy, Narcrissa had been afraid that he would scare him. Lucius, while being a big softie, was a scary man when it came to children, and politians. The Dursley woman, Petunia Harry had said her name was, looked as if she would wet herself as Lucius ran a talon down her cheek.

Despite being so calm on the outside, the Malfoy Alpha was seething.

How could someone do this to a child?! A child who was given to them for protection, for love and guidence. Lucius' own veela called for blood, as did Coraline who was leaning against the doorframe with Calem not far away.

Calem was a tall man, with long limbs and muscles that made him intemidating. His eyebrow was split in half, a scar he'd been given when fighting for the right to mate Declan, a practice still used by the Dragimi. Declan had been seen as fair game, since Calem had hesitated bringing him in, and had been persued by others until Calem came and fought for him.

Dragimi were odd.

As the alpha of Malfoy Mateship and Declan circled the pair of abusive shits, their son sat in the corner, his eyes wide. He knew these people were crazy strong, the blond one had practically thrown his father when he got to close and the one with dark long hair had forced him to sit in the corner.

"You will watch, you will learn." The man had said, and for a second Dudley had been confused.

Confusion which was quickly brought to a halt when finally, they started.

**** Torture begins*****

Lucius ran his talons across the womans cheek, hearing her whimper only making him smile as if he was a predator and she his prey. This woman had hurt the boy who his wife now was attached to, had abused a magical being, not to mention a wizard. Her eyes flicked to Severus who was leaning against the far wall, near Dudley, her eyes pleading.

"get on it Luce. I want to be home for when Axel comes back from his trip." Severus sneered, giving the woman who had made his early friendship with lily evans so damn hard. Sighing, Lucius nodded, looking to declan who had his wand out, twirling it in between his fingers.

"Oh go ahead lucius, I perfer to use magic. But I know how you veela are, you love to get messy." Coraline snorted, not because it wasn't true. It was very much true, but if the blush that covered Lucius' cheek, he took it in the way her mate hadnt been attending it to be taken.

Turning back to the woman, he finally dug his nails into her cheek, letting the talons dig into her well taken care of skin, marring it.

"Harry told us how much you value normalacy, looking beautiful is one of them. How you made fun of his scars. " His nails dug deeper as she screamed, reveling in the sound and how it bounced off the silencing charms they set up in the house. The sound of someone being sick had his eyes flickering to Dudley, who was now hiding his face in his hands.

Declan watched his friend for a few seconds, the Fae licking his lips before turning to his own prey. The man looked absolutely terrified, the emotions sinking into Declans skin and making him hum with energy. Taking his wand, he didn't speak as he started in on his own torture until he was done, the man panting but unharmed.

Or so it seemed.

"From now own, when you try to eat, your food with taste rotten, your drink with taste like poison. No matter how much you eat, you will never feel full or satisified, but if you try to eat to much, the food will burst your stomach. Just a warning. When you speak, you will feel as if no one is listening, that no one cares. When you sleep, you will dream of nothing, as you will have no dreams. You will find no pleasure, to happiness. People will look at you and see what the world ought to see you as. " Declan leaned down as he spat in the Dursleys face.

"A monster." With a snap the magic settled, big fat tears rolling down both of the Durlseys cheeks.

Casting the same spells on the bleeding woman, he backed off and waved Lucius and his mate away, telling them to go home. They would finish here.

Turning to Dudley, Declan took five small strides to him, the boy backing up until he was squashed against the wall.

"Harry told us about you, what you did to him when you where kids. But he also told us of what you did for him this summer. And for that, your punishment will be small." Waving his wand, he frowned when the boy remained the same. Waving it again, he huffed before casting a diagonsis spell.

"Oh dear merlin…" Leaning down, he jerked the boy up, calling for his mates before he aparated away, taking the boy with him.

"Im a wizard.." Harry stared wide eyed at his cousin, the boy fidgeting with the edge of his comforter. Harry had been confined to his bed, at least until he was all better which made sense to the eleven year old. He was so close to his birthday, and Declan and Coraline wanted him well enough for the Awakening.

"But… That can't be!" harry exclaimed. Dudley held up a hand, before settling it against his thigh.

" They said… They said I have a curse, or a binding or something like that. It was put on me when I turned eleven, that I should have gone to hogwarts like you. It makes sense Harry. From what I read with Mr. Devon, even with the magic core you have, you had way to many accidental magics." He even remembered a few times when he was sure hed done what his parents blamed Harry for.

"But… If.. If you were bound when you turned eleven.. That means.." Harry paused, his eyes widening as Dudley nodded.

"Whoever bound you, bound me. They magical signature is the same. " Dudley hadn't been at the house long, a few days and the next day was Harrys Awakening, which had been explained.

"They said Mom and Dad had to have known I was a wizard, the magic needed to do this binding has to come from a parent, or at least with the consent of one. I… I'm glad they took me away." Dudley had seen the errors of his ways when they had shown him how Harry looked when they found him. What his father had done disgusted him.

"Me to Duds."


End file.
